An Untimely Miracle
by BadWolfTimeAndSpace
Summary: More than one year after defeating Reign, Sam is maybe, probably, most definitely in love with her best friend Alex, who is very pregnant (through IVF), and finds herself in a situation where she has to deliver Alex's baby. Between the two of them she isn't sure who needs help more.


An Untimely Miracle

It's an unusually warm spring day - even for National City, and Sam has left the jacket of her pants suit at work, just going with her button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled up a little bit.

The morning sun has been already so bright, that Sam dug out her sunglasses from her car's glove box on the way here. Now as she enters the lobby of the apartment complex where Alex lives, it's a little bit too dark with them on, her hands full, she barely manages to push them up into her hair.

A bag of bagels in one hand and a cardboard holder with two cups of coffee (one decaffeinated) in the other, she regards the doorman with a thankful smile for holding the door open. She's been at Alex's place often enough to be let in without any questions. Steve (or was it Adam ?) - she makes a mental note to ask Alex later - knows her by now.

In the aftermath of the Reign debacle Alex has helped her and Ruby so much, and they have spent so much time together, they practically became family. Her friendship with Alex means the world to Sam and she wouldn't want to risk it for anything. Not even for her ever growing desire to be more than just friends. So what if she wants to kiss the other woman every time she does that little thing where she wrinkles her nose, or when she laughs wholeheartedly, or when she tries to maintain her cool agent persona, but can't quite contain her excitement over a new gadget that Winn designed for her.

That's totally normal, right? Friends want to kiss and touch their friends all the time... and lick the sweat from their neck after a training session. Well maybe not that last one.

During the elevator ride to Alex's floor, Sam wonders why Alex called this morning. They often spend Sam's lunch break together, but today Alex has asked her to come over as soon as her first meeting was over, at least that's what her assistant told her after the meeting.

She suspects pregnancy cravings hence the bagels. They are with cream cheese and pickles, just like Alex likes them nowadays. Somehow the fact that Alex called her first makes Sam smile uncontrollably.

About a year after Reign was defeated, Alex had decided that she didn't want to wait any longer to become a mother, life is too short and all. So she got an anonymous sperm donor and went through the IVF procedure. The second try has been successful, and now - 37 weeks and a few days later - the agent is happily pregnant with a baby girl.

Well, happy apart from the fact that she had to give up work and take her maternity leave two weeks ago. It's been a struggle for several months since Alex insisted she was fine with doing some lab work and research stuff. But when a lab assistant somehow managed to produce a slimy blue substance that started to fume a little bit, J'onn and Kara were finally able to convince her to stay at home for the safety of her unborn child. The way Kara told the story the incident sounded like the lab was about to explode. According to Alex it was just a minor glitch, nothing unusual. Sam believes the truth is somewhere in between, after all she's just glad that Alex decided to stay at home. She may be a little overprotective of her friend, but she can't help it.

During the pregnancy she has been there for Alex. Sam shared her experiences with her pregnancy with Ruby. They often talked about the insecurities and fears that come with motherhood, but also about all the wonderful and joyful things. Sam enjoyed their time together and was glad that she could help. It felt good to be able to give a little bit back after everything Alex had done for Ruby and her.

The elevator doors dings open and jostles Sam out of her thoughts.

She knocks at Alex's door and waits. It takes longer than usual for Alex to open the door, and Sam starts to worry a little bit. Before she can knock a second time though, the door is ripped open and Alex stands before her, hair disheveled, wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. At the sight of her friend Sam's worry only increases, something is not right. Alex seems to be out of breath, she is hunched over, one hand on her belly and a toothbrush in the other hand.

"Sam! Thank God, you're here! Kara and J'onn are still on Mars with M'gann, and we have to go to the hospital."

"Um, Alex, what's going on?" She furrows her brow in confusion, while she steps into the apartment, observing Alex throwing different items into a bag on the couch.

"I think the baby is coming and I'm packing my bag for the hospital. Can you please call an Uber or something?"

"I got here with my car. I can drive you... Wait, what? What do you mean the baby is coming?"

Absentmindedly Sam puts the coffee and the bag with bagels on the kitchen counter, her concentration fully on Alex who is hobbling to the bathroom and then back to the couch, and why is she packing a hair dryer into the bag?

"I have really bad cramps and I think it's contractions?" Alex answers shakily.

"What do you mean, you think you have contractions? For how long?" She can hear the strain in her own voice, and just hopes Alex doesn't pick up on it. By the look on Alex's face, she has though.

"Ahem, I don't know. I… I had some stomach pain all night, but I thought the burrito from dinner was bad, I mean it smelled really funny."

"Alex! Are you telling me you had contractions all night?" She yells, panic rising.

"No? Yes? It wasn't that bad at first, but now…" As if on cue, the words are interrupted by a loud groan, and Alex has to hold on to the back of the couch with both hands to prevent going down.

In an instant Sam is by her side, steadying her. "It's ok, just breathe, in and out… yeah, that's good. That's… oh my God, Alex, why didn't you call me sooner? Or told my assistant to get me out of this meeting, I could have been here an hour ago!"

Breathing heavily, Alex huffs through her gritted teeth, "I thought I had more time. Or it's just false labor? The doctor said the due date is in two weeks. It's too early."

She rubs Alex's back soothingly while the pain seems to subside.

"Well, it certainly looks like you're in labor. We have to get you to a hospital now. Can you walk?"

"Yes, I think so. Can you get my bag, please?"

"Yeah, hold on, I got it." She slings the travel bag on her shoulder and supports Alex.

Together they make it to the elevator. Once inside, Alex leans back against the wall and suddenly there are tears in her eyes.

"It's too soon, Sam. It's too soon. What if something's wrong?" Alex whimpers.

Seeing the usually tough agent so small and vulnerable stirs a protective instinct in her that Sam has only experienced in regards to Ruby till now.

She steps closer to Alex and cups the redhead's face with both hands. Her thumbs brushing soothingly over her friend's cheeks, Sam says with all the conviction she can muster, "Hey, it's gonna be fine. Two weeks is nothing. The baby will be fine."

Alex nods furiously, but then she suddenly doubles over, a pained cry leaving her mouth. She leans her forehead against Sam's chest as she tries to breathe through what seems to be a powerful contraction, and Sam's wraps her arms around her, wishing that she could take away all the pain.

There's a splashing noise and Sam feels some wetness seep through the thin material of her shoes. Realizing what that means, but not wanting it to be true, she looks down with utter disbelief. This can't be happening.

"Y-Your water broke." Looking back up into Alex's eyes, she sees the same panic there that she feels at that moment.

Ding. The doors open and Sam somehow manages to get Alex out of the elevator and into the lobby. She's determined to carry the mother-to-be all the way to the hospital herself if necessary.

"Ok, see, just a few more steps. My car is right outside and…" She coaxes Alex to go on, but with every step the agent slows down till she stops completely in the middle of the lobby.

"Sam, I-I can't. We won't make it." Alex's voice matches her expression, pale and resigned.

Sam has managed to rein in her panic and fear so far, but now it hits her with full force. They can't do this here. She can't deliver a baby, she can't do this! What if something goes wrong? What if she loses Alex or the baby?

In a desperate attempt to negotiate, she practically squeals, "What? No! Come on, Alex. We have to go to the hospital!"

The answer is just an agonizing scream, and before she can react, Alex is on her knees.

Seeing her friend's face contorted with pain, jostles Sam out of her state of shock and back into action. She kneels down beside her, puts the travel bag on the ground and helps Alex to sit down.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. Just breathe… no pushing though, ok? You keep 'em in." She tries to lighten the mood, but her voice is too shaky to be comforting. Nevertheless Alex's breathy, little laugh feels like the greatest accomplishment of her life right now.

Meanwhile the commotion they caused must have alerted the doorman, because he's suddenly standing next to them, frowning. "What's going on here?"

Sam's patience is running low, so she snaps. "What does it look like to you? She's having contractions. We have to get her to a hospital!"

Next to her, Alex shakes her head, "No, no, the baby is coming, I-I can feel it."

"What? You can't do that here!" The doorman squeaks, panic written all over his face.

She can't blame him, cause that's exactly what's running through her head the whole time.

Not here. Not now. Not without a medical professional.

So she tries again and hopes against hope that the answer will be different this time.

"Alex, are you sure? We could be at the hospital in fifteen, maybe ten minutes." The moment she said it, she knows it's not gonna happen. She just can't let that go, can she? A part of her still refuses to accept what's going on.

"We won't make it, Sam." Alex doesn't even look annoyed that she has to repeat herself over and over again, she looks more like she pities Sam, as if it's Sam who has to suffer through all of this. And well, in a way she has to. They are in this together.

Suddenly there are several loud voices mixed in with Alex's groans. Turning her head to the noise, Sam sees a small group of twenty-somethings coming in through the unguarded entrance.

All because Steve, the doorman, is still standing next to her, looking like he's about to throw up.

She pushes him towards the doors and commands, "Steve, don't let anybody come in!"

"It's A-Adam."

"Just go!" Sam growls. So Steve, no - Adam hurries to the loud group and ushers them out.

Focusing on Alex again, who is sitting there on the cold floor, her upper body perched up on her elbows, knees tucked up, but thankfully still pressed together, she knows she has to do something and fast.

"I'll call an ambulance!"

Shit, why hasn't she thought of that earlier, she should have called as soon as the water broke.

Her hands are trembling so badly that her phone almost falls down, but somehow she manages to hold on to it and dial 911.

"You've called 911. Please, state your emergency." The disembodied, but unmistakably female voice of the emergency dispatcher comes through the phone.

"Hi, um, my friend is in labor. We can't make it to the hospital."

"Where are you? What's the address?"

"23 Park View. The big apartment complex. We-we are in the lobby."

"Ok, stay there. Help is on its way. What's your name?"

"Samantha Arias."

"Ok, Samantha, can you tell me how your friend is doing?"

Sam takes the other woman in. Alex is panting and sweating, her face red from exertion. She puts her hand on Alex's stomach and can feel the muscles spasm.

"She's about to have a baby."

It's the most obvious thing, but saying these words out loud finally makes her accept it. This is happening.

Somehow between all the stress of the situation, Sam feels a spark of wonder and awe alighting her. Alex is about to have a baby, and Sam gets to be a part of that. She realizes that she wishes to be a part of their lives for a long time, forever even. The thought of them as a family, Alex, Ruby, Sam and that little girl, fills her with pure joy and happiness.

"Can you have a look down there? Tell me what you see?" The dispatcher requests.

And with that the happiness is gone, crushed by embarrassment and the now familiar panic.

Flustered Sam stutters. "Alex, she-she w-wants me to take a look…"

"It's ok, Sam, just do it. Wait, there's a towel in my bag…"

The phone tucked between shoulder and ear, she rummages in the bag till she finds a large towel, a sweatshirt and pajamas. It's not much, but she can work with that.

They use the pajamas for Alex to sit on, in order to make it a little bit more comfortable. Then Alex takes the towel and covers her lower body with it. The sweatshirt is set aside for now, they can use it for the baby later.

A new surge of adrenaline courses through Sam's body at the thought of soon having a baby in her arms, well hopefully.

Next she pushes the agent's sweatpants and underwear down, trying to ignore the wetness of them.

Before she can take a look, Alex is hit with another contraction, and starts pushing.

Sam offers her hand for reassurance, but regrets it immediately when Alex takes it and almost crushes it. Thankfully the contraction seems to subside soon as Alex loosens her grip.

"Um. I should take a look… to see if… you know." Sam mumbles to Alex who is doing her breathing exercises in between the contractions. When Alex nods, Sam lifts the towel, her eyes growing wide at the sight.

"There - there's… I can see the top of the head! I think the baby is coming." She whispers to Alex.

"She is having a baby!" Sam repeats louder into the phone.

"You should put your hand around it to support the perineum. Believe me, you don't want it all to just rip open."

Startled by the new voice, Sam spins her head around, losing the phone in the process. She quickly sets it on the ground and puts the call on speaker.

There's an old lady standing behind her, she must have come from the elevator. She's slightly familiar, but Sam can't quite place her until Alex exclaims, "Mrs. Lieberman?"

Ah, yes, Mrs. Lieberman, Alex's next door neighbor. Sam has seen her in the hallway sometimes. The nice elderly woman even gave Ruby some cookies once.

"I'm not an expert, but I have three children and was there when my sister Judith gave birth, both times actually. So Alex, dear, tell your girlfriend to stop being a prude and get her hands up there. You'll both thank me later, you know… the recovery will be so much faster."

For a moment the younger women just stare at each other wide eyed, mouths hanging open. Is that even real?

But then Alex tells her to do it and before she can overthink it, Sam puts her hands around Alex's opening.

Well, that's definitely not how she wanted to touch Alex's… private parts for the first time. Over the last few months she has thought of so many more joyful ways to get intimate with the redhead.

Right on time Alex screams and pushes again. And Sam feels the tissue under her fingers give way. It's not enough though, the head kind of stuck in the middle.

She can see that Alex is exhausted, sweating profusely and panting, so she encourages her to go on.

"Come on, baby, you can do it. It's almost out. Just one more push, ok?"

With the next contraction Alex gives her all, and suddenly the whole head is out, the baby facing downwards.

Sam can't suppress a surprised yelp. Holy shit!

"Ah, there it is. Perfect! Now you just have to support the head while it rotates to the side…" Mrs. Lieberman chimes in.

So Sam holds the head, and feeling the beginning of the rotation to the right side, she goes along with it, gently forcing the movement further.

"You just have to get the shoulders out now, first the upper one, then the lower one." Mrs. Lieberman instructs her.

Sam does as told, ignoring the splashes of reddish goo that come along. Thankfully the baby's body can be moved without too much resistance.

"Yes, dear, that's it, well done."

Before Sam knows what's happening, she has a glibbery, tiny human in her hands. It's a miracle!

From the phone that lies beside them on the floor, Sam hears the dispatcher asking, "What's going on there? Has the ambulance arrived?"

"No, not yet, but… the baby is here. Alex, she-she just had a baby!" Relief washing over her, she feels like laughing and crying at the same time.

She takes the sweatshirt that Mrs. Liebermann gives her, and wraps it around the little baby girl.

Sam can't stop staring at her, can't believe that this is real, that she really just delivered a baby.

She's the most beautiful thing Sam has ever seen.

The bliss of the moment is torn by a wailing cry, far louder than such a tiny little thing should be able to procure.

"Sam? Is she okay?"

She sees that Alex is hardly able to hold herself up anymore, so she scoots over and behind her to give support.

"Yeah, she is. She's perfect." With a bright smile she lays the newborn child into her mother's arms.

She gently brushes a few wet strands of hair out of Alex's face, marveling at her beauty and strength.

"Mazel tov."

Mrs. Lieberman squeezes Alex's shoulder, then turns towards the entrance where there's another commotion. When Sam looks up, she sees an ambulance outside. She hasn't even heard the sirens.

"Steve, let the EMTs in!" Sam shouts at the doorman.

In an instant two paramedics are at their side. After assessing the situation and making sure that mother and child are ok, one of them procures sterile clamps and scissors from the medical kit.

He puts two clamps on the umbilical cord and offers the scissors to Sam.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Sam hesitates, but Alex gives her an encouraging nod, so she takes the scissors with still slightly trembling hands and cuts the cord between the clamps. The paramedics cheer and Sam smiles proudly.

After everything she feels like on cloud nine, and without thinking she leans down to Alex and kisses her fiercely. It's short and wet from both of their tears, but at the same time it's all Sam has ever wanted.

The paramedics are cheering some more, and when Sam pulls back she's left breathless. She doesn't have time to gauge Alex's reaction though, as the paramedics are already heaving Alex and the baby on their stretcher.

"We're taking her to St. Vincent's hospital. Sorry, you can't drive with us. If you don't know the way, just follow us." The EMT lets her know, and then they are gone.

Sam stands there a little bit lost, unsure what to do, until Mrs. Lieberman hands her the now almost empty bag and tells her, "You should go, dear. Adam and I are going to clean up the rest."

She looks up into the kind, brown eyes of the old lady. "Thank you."

The words come up short, but she doesn't know how to convey how grateful she feels towards that woman. She makes a mental note to think about something later.

x

Sam arrives at the hospital twenty minutes later, and is led into Alex's room another hour later, the nurse informing her that Alex is now back from the delivery room where she was brought to first for the expulsion of the afterbirth.

When she enters the patient room, Alex looks up wearily, but instantly brightens up at seeing Sam. Alex's warm smile makes Sam's heart flutter. With a shy smile on her face, she steps into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. She is too. Everything is good." Alex looks down at her daughter who is sleeping peacefully on her chest.

She has never seen Alex more content than in that moment.

"Thanks to you." Alex's gaze is on her again, and she doesn't know how to handle the intensity of it, so she ducks her head, mumbling, "Pfff, it's nothing. You did all the work."

"No, seriously, Sam. I don't know what I would have down without you."

She dares to look up again, grinning.

"You'd probably had Mrs. Lieberman's hands on your crotch."

They both burst into laughter, and Sam can feel the all the pent-up tension from the day dissolve.

When the laughter comes to an end, Alex starts fidgeting with her blanket.

"Sam, there's… I think we should talk about…" She stumbles over her words.

Realization dawns on Sam, the kiss!

"Alex, I…"

"No, please, let me talk first ok?"

Sam just nods and signs for Alex to continue.

"I know, my current situation, having a newborn and all, is not ideal to start a relationship. But I-I have feelings for you, romantic feelings, and I think you do too. And as much as I love having you as a friend, I think we could be so much more. So, if you want that too, we could maybe see where this goes…"

Sam opens and closes and opens her mouth again, gaping like a fish, rendered completely speechless.

"Or, you know, if you don't want to, we can stay friends, that's ok too. I mean, I get that it's a lot to ask of you… dating a woman with a newborn, we would probably don't even find time to really go out. And you didn't sign up for possibly co-parenting another child, and I'm totally getting ahead of myself…"

She still can't think of something to say, her brain must have short-circuited, so she interrupts Alex's rambling with another kiss.

It's pretty efficient, and soon Alex kisses her back, pressing her lips on Sam's with vigor. When Sam can't contain her smile anymore, it gets hard to maintain contact, so she leans back, cupping Alex's face with her hands.

She has found her words again and there's nothing stopping her now.

"I want to. All of it. I want to be with you as more than just friends. I want to kiss you and hold you practically all the time. I want to date you even without going out on a date, instead staying at home with you and taking care of your daughter. I want to have stains on my clothes from where she burps up her food. I want to be tired at work cause she kept us up all night. If you let me, I'll be by your side for all of this and so much more."

"Okay." Alex smiles lovingly, "Now come here, and kiss me again."

She grabs Sam by the collar of her shirt and pulls her close again.

When their lips touch, it's not hasty or messy this time.

They kiss with intent,

soft and deliberate, saying I care for you,

tongues meeting with passion, saying I desire you,

their breath mingling, saying I'm a part of you and you are a part of me.

The kiss seems to last forever, but it's still not long enough for Sam. It can never be enough.

Between them Alex's daughter stirs, and soon the room is filled with the baby's cry.

Nursing time.

X

X

X

X

Author's note:

If you liked my story, come find me on AO3 (archiveofourown) under the pseud BadWolf_TimeAndSpace. I have some mulitchapter AgentReign stories there, that I simply don't have the patience to upload here. Cause uploading works here is the most complicated and inconvenient thing I've ever experienced in fanfiction.


End file.
